The present invention is directed to a patch panel and, more particularly, a high density patch panel utilizing six, eight-position faceplates for housing a total of 48 ports in one EIA/TIA rack unit.
24-port and 32-port patch panels having frames that mount to any standard 19-inch network rack and utilize one rack space are known in the telecommunications industry. However, prior art devices, such as the connector mounting receptacles disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,672,074, require the connector to be rotated into engagement with the faceplate and, thus, require a significant amount of space between connector rows.
Moreover, 48-port patch panels having frames that mount to any standard EIA/TIA 19-inch network rack and utilize one rack space are known in the telecommunications industry. However, prior art devices, such as Hubbell's Premise Wiring's UDX Series Jack Panels, mount the jacks directly into the rear of the patch panel frame, and thus, do not have a faceplate mounted into the frame.
It would be desirable to provide an improved patch panel having a total of 48 ports in one EIA/TIA rack unit.
It would also be desirable to provide an improved patch panel having two rows of modular jacks mounted therein, with at least two modular jacks vertically aligned within the patch panel.
It would further be desirable to provide an improved patch panel having a plurality of modular jacks capable of being mounted straight into a faceplate to minimize the required distance between the two rows of modular jacks.